Time to Take Action
In any story, there's a moment when the villain decides to take matters into his own hands and carry out his evil plans himself. Similarly, a time to take action when the hero(ine) decides to carry out his/her heroic deeds, stand up to his/her enemies, save the day, set things right, and/or fulfill his/her destiny. In many cases, this can lead to his/her noble choice, his/her journey beginning, and/or his/her redemption, but especially when it comes to mustering up his/her courage to do something. Usually the hero/heroine can do it him/herself, but he/she can also be driven by someone's wisdoms and encouragement. Noteworthy Examples Animated Films Disney/Pixar *Encouraged by his father and Rafiki's wisdoms, Simba decides to go back to Pride Rock to save his kingdom from Scar's tyranny. *Ariel makes her choice to jump into the ocean and swim out to save Eric from Ursula's curse. *Aladdin makes his decision to go back to Agrabah and set things right. *Melody decides to go out to the ocean to learn the secret of her enchanted locket. *Miguel Rivera makes his decision to go to the concert to become a musician. *Mulan makes her choice to disguise herself as a man and join the army in her father's place to save his life. *Carl Fredricksen makes his choice to fulfill his promise to Ellie and head to Paradise Falls in his house. Later, he makes his decision to go to Muntz's blimp and save Russell, transcending the weight of Ellie's loss. Non-Disney *Rodney Copperbottom makes his decision to go to Robot City to find a job and help his father pay back Mr. Gunk. *Kayley makes her decision to go into the Forbidden Forest to find Excalibur to save her mother and Camelot from Ruber's evil plan. Later, she makes her decision to take down Ruber herself before he can kill King Arthur. *The Iron Giant makes his choice to sacrifice his life to save Rockwell from the incoming missile. *George Newton preparing to rescue Beethoven from Herman Varnick. He also prepared to recover his puppies from Regina and Floyd who snatched the puppies from Ted and Emily. *Snitter claims to see an island in the distance across the ocean and he and Rowf swim out to sea as the military close in on them. Live-Action Films *After the school bully, Terrel, gets his best friend Kevin to beat him up, Chiron, not wanting to turn his friend over to the police, makes his decision to take care of Terrel himself and puts the latter in his place with the aid of a chair. Years later, he musters up his courage to break his silence and reconcile with his negligent, drug-addicted mother. *Rey makes her decision to stand up to Kylo Ren after the latter wounds Finn. *After hearing that Shere Khan murdered Akela, Mowgli makes his decision to use the Red Flower to rid the jungle of his tyranny. *Dave Seville makes his choice to rescue Alvin, Simon and Theodore from Ian Hawke upon hearing he's making the boys perform despite their exhaustion. Cartoons *Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran make their choice to rescue Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl's gemstones with the help of Blue and Yellow Diamond. TV Shows *Rick's group had enough of Negan and the saviors taking their stuff like food, bed spreads, and guns and killing their friends, Michonne talks to Rick it time to put an end to Negan once and for all. Which Rick agrees. Quotes }} Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Justice Scenario